Sexual Harassment
by Lynnions
Summary: His cobalt eyes locked with her amber ones, his full of confusion and fright, and hers filled with emotions the boy was too embarrassed to speak of... Edd/Marie!
1. Library Study

**1.**

Edd jumped in surprise as the school bell rang. The students around him lazily closed their text books and shuffled their papers together in an unorganized fashion, standing to depart for their next class. The "smart-Ed-boy" smiled, neatly organizing his worksheets into his folder and placing it into his messenger bag along with his text book and calculator.

Eddward bounced down the hallway with elation for his next class period: Library Study.

Oh, how wonderful it was to spend an entire 45 minutes to contemplate Trigonometry equations and the study of Physics, plus the prolific writing techniques used by William Cullen Bryant all in one sitting! Edd's smile went from ear to ear as he just about skipped down the Junior hallway.

He slowly opened the school library's wooden doors, being extremely careful to stay perfectly quiet. He walked past the massive bookshelves to a secluded area in the back of the room; An area he always chose to mull over his books and excellently written notes. Checking his surroundings to make sure no one was in sight, he eased himself into the cushioned chair at the very end of the table and sighed with delight. The long table before him was already half covered in library books and papers from recent studies, and it made him giddy. He began to empty out his bag, placing the books and folders in fastidious piles in front of him. Now, what to study first?

--

A good 20 minutes into the period, Edd lay nose deep in his Physics text book with several worksheets and notebooks lined up before him. He was about to move on to the next chapter when a _thump_ diverted his attention. He moved his book down, looking up at the cause of the noise, and gasped.

Marie Kanker was seated across the table… and she had an immoral grin plastered across her freckled face.

Edd gulped. His cobalt eyes locked with her amber ones, his full of confusion and fright, and hers filled with emotions the boy was too embarrassed to speak of. She winked at him, making the boy fumble with the book in his hands before propping it up to conceal his face. He gazed at the fine print and detailed graphs printed on the pages, but his brain wasn't processing them correctly. He could feel her gaze boring through the books thick cover.

A few moments of silence passed by with nothing. Edd anticipated peeking over to see if the girl was still present, but fear kept him in place. He was beginning to think the blue-haired girl actually left (or was possibly - but not very likely - studying) when, suddenly, a loud _thwack_ and the flutter of several papers erupted from across the table. He jumped up in fright, looking up to see Marie, a grin still rooted across her face, with her thin arm held out to the side. Cautiously moving his eyes down to the carpeted floor, he saw books and papers scattered around. She smashed them right off the table.

His eyes flicked from the mess back to the girl, his mouth half open in shock. She fluttered her eyelashes seductively and, before Edd could process what she was scheming, Marie climbed onto the table and crawled across it's hard surface toward him. Edd let out a squeak, dropping his book and scooting back against the chair as she came closer. The Kanker sister tugged at his plaid tie, yanking it halfway out from under his sweater, and slid her fingers along it, bringing the panicking boy's face closer to hers.

"Say, Double D," she spoke in an accent, bumping noses with him. "Why don't we get out of here, and you can show me what's, _ah_, under your _hat_."

An "Oh, my," slipped through the boy's teeth as he stumbled backwards, making the chair tip over and bringing him tumbling to the ground. He fumbled into a standing position, his legs shaking. A blush was creeping across his cheeks as she stared at him. Tripping a few times, he headed for the library's back door and ran out, running down one end of the hallway, only to skid and head in the other direction. Marie let out a giggle as she watched the scene through the door's windows, rolling her tongue across her teeth.

-----

Edd ran into the lockers as he hurriedly tucked his tie back into his vest. He panted - running not being his best skill - and adjusted his ski cap as he rested on the closest locker.

"Hey, Sockhead,"

Edd flattened himself against the lockers, arms out to his sides with fear still coursing through his body. Eddy approached him with raised brows.

"Geez, Double D, chill out." he said, pulling the boy closer to him.

"My apologies, Eddy. I had an… um… rather frightening experience."

Eddy rolled his eyes, and started down the hallway, Edd automatically following after him.

"So, I have this awesome plan to get cash," Eddy stated, grinning. Edd looked up from straightening his sweater. "It's brilliant. We'll be hauling in more doe than ever."

"And, what exactly, is this new plan of yours?"

Before Eddy could answer, a copying machine rammed out of a classroom door and crashed into the wall opposite it. Papers scattered everywhere. Edd cringed at the catastrophe as a burst of laughter erupted from Eddy.

"Ed got the thing!" the oldest Ed-boy announced, running out of the classroom.

"Way to go, Ed!" Eddy continued to laugh as he ran over to his proud companion.

"Ed did a good job, Eddy!" Ed said with a goofy grin across his face.

Edd whimpered at the sight. How the heck were they going to explain why a copying machine was crunched into a wall, utterly damaging school property? His hands found their way to his face and he covered his eyes. This was all too much for him.

-----

A/N: Marie is a bad-ass.


	2. Detention

**2.**

"Brilliant! Brilliant!"

Eddy let out a burst of laughter as Edd rolled his eyes at the pathetic immaturity his comrade possessed.

"Eddy, don't you think this is just a bit too much?"

"What are ya talkin' about, Double D?! This is the best plan ever! I don't know how I didn't think of this before!"

Edd sighed as his best friend continued to throw orders at Ed. The _brilliant_ plan that Eddy came up with consisted of placing a quarter in the copying machine and printing out hundreds of pictures. The smartest Ed knew this plan was highly absurd, but Eddy wasn't going to let him go that easily. Where would they be without the brains of the group?

"Ed!" he suddenly exclaimed, witnessing his thick-headed friend jumping up and down atop the machine.

"More for Ed!" the careless boy yelled, smiling with glee as the machine spit out paper after paper.

"No, Ed! You'll break it!"

Edd ran for the machine, but was pulled back by Eddy. "Calm down, Sockhead," he said, dragging his panicked friend back across the classroom.

"But, Eddy-"

"Shut it." Eddy commanded, throwing him into a chair. "Just sit here and start cutting out the quarters."

He shoved a stack of papers and a pair of scissors into Edd's shaking hands. The boy looked down at them with agitation. "Eddy," he began, holding up the paper with a tiny circular picture printed in the middle. "Do you seriously think people are going to be callow enough fall for such a prank? This is clearly a waste of time _and_ paper. Do you realize how many trees you are executing just to cut out this diminutive picture?"

Eddy stared at his friend with a blank expressions. "Um… what?"

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Edd shoved the materials back into Eddy's arms and made his way toward the door.

"Hey! Where ya goin'?"

"Away from this adolescent frivolity. I'm not going to get punished for you're avidity for money, Eddy."

Edd turned the door's knob and swung it open, only to he halted by a person standing on the other side. He glanced upward and froze, his hair standing on end. Eddy raised an eyebrow and walked over to him.

"I thought you were lea- AH!!!" Eddy screamed, dropping the stack of papers.

On the other side of the door stood a teacher with arms crossed, and a scowl across her wrinkled face. Edd started shaking uncontrollably, knowing this could only get worse.

-----

"I can't even _begin_ to postulate this!"

Edd looked down with terrified eyes at the detention slip gripped between his fingers. He was horrified, to say the least, at the assumption that he had any part in that contrivance. Eddy slapped him on the back, making the boy jump and fumble to catch the paper.

"Relax, Sockhead," he said, wrapping his arm around Edd's thin shoulders. "Me and Ed get detention all the time."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better, Eddy?"

"Detention good for Ed!" Ed exclaimed, running circles around his friends.

"No, Ed! Detention is not good!" Edd said, stomping his foot.

"Whoa, Double D, calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?! How can I calm down when I have my first ever detention?! Especially on a different date than the two of you?!"

"Different date?" Eddy questions. Ed halted his running to stare at his panicking friend.

Edd held the paper down in Eddy's face, pointing to the numbers scribbled at the bottom. "See? Mine is set for today."

Eddy held up his own slip. "And mine's… tomorrow."

"Ed's is for last Wednesday, Eddy!"

"Shut it, Lumpy," Eddy scanned over his slip before looking back up at Edd with a calm expression. "So, what? It's not like it's going to kill you to have detention without us."

Edd gawked at his friend. He crossed his arms and let out a "Hmph!" before turning on heel, and walking away silently.

"Geez…" Eddy scratched the back of his head and frowned.

-----

Edd cautiously approached the door marked "Detention Room" in big black letters. He took a deep breath and held it in before slowly letting it out.

"Stay calm, Eddward… stay calm…"

He opened the door and flinched, as if suspecting something to spring from the other side and jump him. He peeked in after a few moment of silence, his hands shaky on the door frame.

The room had brick walls and mismatched carpeting. Desks lined the walls, spaced apart just slightly with two rows leading down the middle of the room. A teacher's desk was set at the front near the door.

"Um… excuse me?" Edd said, walking up to the desk.

The teacher looked up from his newspaper with tired eyes. Edd gulped, handing him the detention slip. The teacher took the paper, dropped it on the desk, and motioned him to take a seat before returning to his article. The Ed boy glanced around the room, a nervous blush running across his features. Most of the desks were already occupied.

The door suddenly swung open and a voice rang out: "Teacher! Teacher! There's a fight going on in the hallway!"

The teacher groaned, closing his newspaper. He gave a warning look to the 'delinquents' before following the student out, closing the door behind him. Edd watched helplessly before turning back toward the eyes lingering on him. He scanned the room for an empty seat, but the only one unoccupied was next to 12th graders… and unfriendly looking ones at that.

"Psst! Sweetie-pie!"

He froze, automatically recognizing the voice. Marie Kanker wiggled her fingers at him from the wall to his right and smiled. Of course _she_, of all people, would be in detention today.

Marie shifted her eyes to the boy seated next to her and glared at him. She grabbed the end of his chair and flipped it, sending the boy crashing to the floor. He looked up to protest but immediately shut his mouth, and quickly crawled away when he saw the menacing look on her face. The smile returned when the boy was away from her presence, and she looked back up at Edd. She dusted off the chair and then patted it, motioning him to sit down. Edd whimpered, realizing that seat was now his only choice. He slowly walked over and eased himself in-between the chair and desk.

"Hey there, shnookums."

Edd fidgeted as the Kanker sister moved her desk closer to his. She leaned in toward his flushed face and giggled.

"H-hello, Marie." he said, nervously.

"So, what kind of bad deed did you do to get in here?" she asked, licking her lips.

Edd pulled at his ski cap. "Um… n-nothing actually."

"Nothing?" Edd stayed silent, too nervous to answer. Marie lowered her eyelids. "Let me guess… Eddy?"

"Uh… c-correct."

Marie grinned. "Do you want to know what _I_ did to get in here?"

"Um… not re-"

"I just happened to have my leg out while your little Cul-de-sac friends where skipping happily down the hallway," she said, lacing her fingers together. "What were their names again? Hmm… Timmy and Sally?"

"Jimmy and Sarah." Edd corrected.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. The poor little dears face planted right into the floor. Too bad the teacher happened to be right around the corner."

Edd sighed, pulling his hat down over his eyes. He sunk into his chair, still feeling his body shaking. He made a mental note to have a little chat with Eddy later on. He jumped when he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder.

"By the way, honey bear," Marie said, dropping a messenger bag onto his lap. "You left these behind last period."

Edd looked down at his messenger bag with a stunned expression. He carefully opened it and glimpsed inside. His textbooks and notebooks were all accounted for, though unorganized and clearly meddled with. He bid a silent "Thank you." before fastening it closed and lifting the strap over his head. He was actually quite surprised that Marie took the time to gather his belongings and return them.

"So," the blue-haired girl placed her arm out over his desk, leaning in close enough for the Ed boy to feel her breath against his ear. "Let's get down to business."

Edd whimpered as her hot breath washed over his ear and cheek. He felt her lips come in light contact with his jaw line.

"M-Marie," he whispered. "There are o-other students in the room. I a-advise you do t-this sort of thing when their aren't a-any onlookers."

"Oh, embarrassed, are we?" Marie glared toward the students. Half of them were sleeping while the other portions were peeking over at the odd couple with curiosity. "Well, don't worry, sweetie, because I know that NO ONE IS GOING TO WATCH US!"

The students fumbled back to face the wall, shoulders stiff as a board. Edd gulped, bringing his hat back over his face with a heavy blush covering his cheeks.

"Pucker up, baby!" Marie gripped his shoulders and turned him toward her.

-----

A/N: I only had ISS once in my life, and it was such a joke. xD  
I based the room off of the ISS room at my school. Brick walls and shit carpeting, yaye!

OMG, and I just got to level 15 on Fusionfall today! :D  
I'm so happy!!! Nano Bubbles is so cute!


End file.
